You Are The Music In Me
by LucyDragneelFT23
Summary: Lucy auditions for Fairy Tail, a band growing in popularity. Natsu seems to get on really well with Lucy and vice versa. Follow Natsu and the members of the band as they deal with making music and love triangles. Mainly NaLu! Hints of GaLe, Gruvia, NaLi and StiCy. (BTW, I know it's a kinda crappy title and summary)
1. Chapter 1

The popular band, Fairy Tail, were holding auditions for a new singer to sing alongside Natsu Dragneel. Millions of girls had come and gone with tears streaming down their faces. Lucy Heartfilia had always wanted to be a singer and she thought that this was her big favourite band was Fairy Tail so she was super excited when she heard about the auditions. After hours of waiting, it was finally her turn.

"This is the last one guys!" Gray Fullbuster, the lead guitarist said.  
"Come on in!" Erza, their manager called.  
Lucy then slowely walked in. The whole band knew she was nervous but who isn't during an audition?  
"So, what's your name, beautiful?" Loke Leo, the bass player asked.  
Lucy blushed lightly and stuttered "I'm L-Lucy H-Heartfilia!"  
"Nice to meet you Lucy! So, what are you going to sing for us?" Gray asked with great interest.  
"I'll be singing 'Defying Gravity' from the musical 'Wicked"

'TELL THEM HOW I AM DEFYING GRAVITY  
IM FLYING HIGH DEFYING GRAVITY  
AND SOON ILL MATCH THEM IN RENOWN  
AND NOBODY IN ALL OF OZ NO WIZARD THAT THERE IS OR WAS  
IS EVER GONNA BRING ME DOWN BRING ME DOWN  
AHHHHH!'

A large round of applause originated from the band and audience who snuck in while she was singing.  
She opened her eyes and smiled shyly.  
Natsu Dragneel, the lead singer, was stunned. Not only was she beautiful but she could really sing! He turned round to the audience.  
"Everyone!? I think we all know who the new member of Fairy Tail is!"  
"R-Really?"  
Natsu smiled widely "Of course! Welcome to Fairy Tail, Luce!"  
"Luce?"  
"Yeah! Isn't that such a cute stagename? I thought about it while you were saying your name and that it would suit you!"  
Lucy was confused. "Wait a minute! You're saying that you already wanted me in the band before I started singing?!"  
Natsu blushed deep red. "Y-Yeah!"

'I think that I'm gonna have lots of fun with this band!' Lucy thought happily.

Lucy was shocked. Her dream was finally coming true! From now on, she was singing as Fairy Tail's female lead vocalist.

"Natsu! Where are we going?" Lucy shouted.  
"You'll see soon enough" Natsu chuckled.  
Natsu and Lucy had stopped. They were in front of a pink limosuine.  
"Woah! This is ours?" Lucy froze in amazment. The leather seats, the lights. It was too much.  
Natsu grinned "No! This is yours!"  
"MINE?!" Lucy screamed happily.  
"Uh yeah! I bought it for you Luce! Welcome to the band!" Natsu blushed lightly.  
"Thanks... Natsu. That's so sweet of you!" Lucy blushed 100 shades of pink.

"GUYS! Get in here already!" Gray and Loke shout in unison.  
Natsu and Lucy walked into a mansion and Lucy's jaw dropped to the floor.  
"This is where you live?!" Lucy exclaimed.  
"Yeah and it's where you'll be staying too!" Loke beamed.  
"What? Mr Leo, don't joke around like that okay?"  
"Hey! Call me Loke. We're friends now. Besides you have your own room and Erza lives her too!"

Erza then walked into the house.

"That's right. Lucy, a moving van will be here soon to drop your belongings off. Until then, please come with me."

Lucy followed Erza upstairs to a huge, pink room with a big, fluffy bed, huge wardrobe and a balcony. Lucy stood at the door astonished.

"THIS IS MY ROOM?!" Lucy squealed excitedly.  
"That's correct. My room is opposite the bathroom two doors down. Loke's room is on the right of your room and Natsu's is on your left at the end." Erza smiled.  
"Ok thanks Erza. I'll go get my things now."

'I wonder why they're all so nice. Some of them must have something hidden deep inside. No-one can be this optimistic all the time... right?' Lucy pondered.

Lucy had woken up in her pink room at 6:00, pretty early for Lucy. So, she quietly stepped downstairs to get her breakfast. Little did she know, someone else was waiting for her...

"Natsu?" Lucy whispered.  
"Morning Luce" Natsu whispered back.  
"What are you doing up this early?"  
"I always get up at this time. I could ask you the same thing."

Lucy sat on a stool and read a book for a while before grabbing breakfast. She walked over to the cooker but Natsu got in the way. Each way she tried to get past, Natsu blocked her.

"Natsu! What's the big deal?"  
"I-I wanted to make you breakfast since you're new and all..."  
"Natsu... Well, if you insist, surprise me."

Natsu proceeded to prepare Lucy's breakfast.

"I hope you like pancakes Luce"  
"I love pancakes, How did you know?"  
"Lucky guess?"

On a plate, three fluffy pancakes topped with strawberries and smothered in chocolate sauce sat in front of Lucy's wide eyes.

"Wow Natsu! This looks great. Thanks so much" Lucy exclaimed quietly.  
Natsu blushed and replied "You're welcome Luce"

Just then Gray, Erza and Jellal staggered down the stairs.

"Good morning guys! Sleep well?" Lucy asked cheerfully.

They all moaned in unison like zombies. Natsu and Lucy laughed and they carried on eating. They were enjoying their breakfast until Erza spoke up.

"Listen up guys! Today, we will be writing and recording our first song with Lucy. So get dressed and meet at the studio at nine o' clock sharp. Got it?"

"A-AYE SIR!" They cheered.

'My first song with Fairy Tail! I'm so excited! Maybe I should bring my own lyrics along. It's going to be so fun'

-TIMESKIP TO 9:00AM-

When Fairy Tail had arrived at the studio, Erza was waiting for them inside.

"Now" She said. "I've paired you up for parts to be working on today. Loke you're with Gray work on the guitar parts, Gejeel and Levy, can you work on the beat and chords and Lucy with Natsu singing of course."

"Um... Here. Could you read these? I made them up and thought that maybe they would be good song lyrics..." Lucy trailed off as she handed the lyrics to her band mates to read.

"Luce! These are awesome! I can't wait to sing this!" Natsu shouted. He thought ' These reflect my feelings perfectly!'  
"I like them..." Gray mumbled.  
"Shall we get started then?" Erza asked.  
"YEAH!"

"So, the verses could go like this and the chorus could have this tune to it..." Natsu and Lucy discussed as they figured out a melody to sing.

"Keep picking that string and I'll strum these chords..." Loke and Gray conversed about thier guitar parts.

"Gajeel play that beat again. It sounded really good against the chords on my keyboard" Levy cheered.

After 2 hours, They were all set to record.

Natsu-

'I wish my heart was always on her mind  
Cause she's on mine like all day all the time

Lucy-

'Forget me not forget me now  
'I've come too far to turn around. I'm here tonight.'

Natsu-

'Cause I'm never going down I'm never giving up.  
I'm never gonna leave so put your hands up  
If you like me then say you like me'

Lucy-

'I'm never going down I'm never giving up.  
I'm never gonna leave so put your hands up  
If you like me then say you like me'

Natsu looked over to Lucy as she sang. Her voice was so soft and pretty that he almost forgot to sing aswell. After the song had finished, Lucy looked over at Natsu and smiled. He smiled back (of course) while trying to hide a tomato red blush from her.

"That was wonderful!" Erza clapped and cried tears off happiness. "A great first song for the album!"

'Everyone's treating me really nice so far. It's great to be in Fairy Tail. I really am part of the band!' Lucy thought as she smiled and laughed with her new friends. Unfortunately for Lucy, she didn't know that two people connected to the band were unhappy and on their way to see them...


	2. Chapter 2

"OMG! IT'S REALLY LUCY-CHAN!"

"SHE'S SO CUTE!"

"Do you think that Natsu-sama and Lucy-chan make a great couple?"

"Yeah!"

Lucy still hadn't gotten used to all the attention she was getting. Lucy was on her way to an interview with Mirajane on her talk show, STRAUSS. She also had to perform the new song they recorded. Lucy was still thinking about the lyrics she sung with Natsu, like they were trying to tell her something... but she couldn't focus on that. She needed to concentrate on the interview. She finally came across a place named 'Magic Studios'. She looked down at the address in her hand. 'This is the place' She took a deep breath and opened the door to find Natsu and Gray waiting for her.

"Hey guys!" She smiled and waved. Natsu grinned back.

"Hi Luce. Are you excited?"

"I'm a little nervous."

"Don't worry. It's natural to be a little nervous for your first live performance." Gray placed a hand on her shoulder, which made Natsu's face scrunch up in jealousy. Natsu grabbed her right hand and dragged her away. Gray crossed his arms and smirked.

* * *

"Hey Guys!" She shouted.  
"Hi Laki!" The guys shouted back.  
"Go get ready! Who's that? Is she new?"

Natsu put her arm around Lucy's shoulder and smiled "Yep! This is Lucy and she's sings alongside me!"  
Lucy blushed and Natsu smiled back at the blonde singer.

"Well Lucy, Mira's got an awesome outfit ready for ya! Go try it on!" Laki exclaimed excitedly.

Lucy then walked to her dressing room and caught sight of an outfit hung up inside. It was a blue dress with yellow detail, black heels, with dark blue ribbons for her hair. Lucy couldn't help but stand there in awe.

"That's your outfit Lu-chan?! It's so cute!" Levy startled her.  
"Uh... I guess?" Lucy said nervously.  
"Go put it on! We're starting soon!" Levy giggled.

Lucy put the dress on and nervously stepped out. 'I hope I don't look weird..." She mumbled anxiously.

Natsu and the others were standing in the studio, waiting for Lucy.

"I wonder what Lucy's got to wear." Gray asked.  
"She looks great in anything so I don't care!"Loke chuckled.  
"Shut up Loke!" Natsu growled. "I'm sure she does but don't say that about her-"

"Guys?"

Natsu, Gray and Loke all turned to see Lucy in her outfit. They couldn't help but stare at her with amazment. Soon enough, Gray and Loke had snapped out of their trance but Natsu was still in his own world. It was like no-one but him and Lucy existed. Lucy stared at Natsu and noticed that their outfits matched. Why were they matching?

"Natsu?" Loke tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Huh?!" Natsu stuttered. "Oh yeah! Come on Luce! Let's go and meet Mirajane!"

* * *

"Fairy Tail! You're here!"

Every band member turned to see a woman with long, white hair running towards them.

"Hi Mira! Nice to see ya." Loke said.

"You too Loke." She giggled and turned to look at Lucy. "You must be Lucy Heartfilia. It's nice to finally meet you."

Lucy replied "You too Mirajane." 'OMG IT'S MIRA IN THE FLESH!' She thought, sqealing in her mind.

"I've heard a lot about you from Natsu, Gray and Loke over the phone. Lucy's eyes widened and she turned to look at the three boys, who looked away in embarrassment. The girls giggled.

"Let's get the show started!"

* * *

"Hello! I'm Mirajane and welcome to STRAUSS! Today we've got special guests who are members of the number one band in Fiore, Fairy Tail performing their new single 'Say You Like Me'! Get out here FAIRY TAIL!" They all started to walk out from backstage and the crowd roared with applause and cheering. Lucy couldn't help but smile. They took their positons on the stage to the right of the chat sofa and began to perform while the crowd went wild.

After the performance, they went to sit down. They were asked a series of questions.

"So, Gray when did you discover your stripping habit?"

"I-I DON'T HAVE A STRIPPING HABIT!"

"Uh...Gray?" Lucy whispered, "Your... clothes..."

"DAMMIT!" The audience laughed, some squealed with delight. The others were asked questions aswell, Like 'What inspired you to become a band?' and 'What do you do for fun?'. Finally, it was Lucy's turn to be asked.

"How do you feel about being Natsu's girlfriend?" Lucy coughed and blushed strawberry red.

"E-Excuse me? His girlfriend?" She asked. Natsu's eyes lit up in surprise. That's what everyone thought of them both? In Natsu's mind, he was secretly happy. He looked over to Lucy. That must've been embarrassing on her first show.

"We're not going out." Natsu blurted.

"Oh? I thought you were. Everyone else said you were. People have already been writing fanfictions and drawing fanart about you as a couple. That's why I matched your outfits." Mira sulked. Lucy couldn't take anymore. She stood up and ran backstage. Natsu then stood and ran after her.

"Luce! Wait!"

Mirajane just carried on fangirling while Levy, Gajeel, Gray and Loke agreed with her.

"We'll call them NaLu! I can definitely see it happening!"

* * *

Natsu looked everywhere and eventually found her hiding in the corner of her dressing room.

'WHAT THE HELL?! FANFICTIONS? FANART? I DON'T LIKE HIM LIKE THAT! HECK, HE DOESN'T LIKE ME LIKE THAT! STUPID, STUPID, STUP-!' Her thoughts were interrupted by Natsu's voice comforting her as she cried.

"Luce, what's the matter? Why did you run off?"

"I'm so ashamed of myself. I screwed the interview up for everyone. Sorry"

"No. I shouldve told you that Mira talks about that sort of stuff on her show. I kInda forgot. Sorry Luce." He mumbled. "But, I think we can handle it." Lucy looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"Yeah, I guess so."

He smiled. "That's good. Now, let's go home"

Natsu helped Lucy up and they started to walk to the car when Lucy realised something.

"Uh... Natsu?..."

"Yeah Lucy?"

"... Can I get changed first? This dress isn't mine."

"We're allowed to keep each outfit we're given by the studio. Keep it. I like it. It's cute"

Lucy froze. He found her cute? She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

They drove back to the house in a blanket of akward silence. Once they arrived, two people were waiting outside the door for them.

Gajeel, Levy, Loke, Gray, Natsu and Lucy's eyes widened.

"STING?"

"LISANNA?"


End file.
